


Marble Monsters

by RPGCATZ



Series: Mother Nature’s Little Jokes [1]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets
Genre: (nae naes) Had this idea for a while but i just recently got around to writing stuff for it, (whips) I dont know what im doing lma, Gen, Stalking, Unwanted and Unpaid Private Investigators, We actually have Tags for Sarah and seth’s Last names holy shit, at whoever did that I Love You????, past tense and present tense? consistency between their use? sorry. dont know her!, will add tags characters and fandoms as they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGCATZ/pseuds/RPGCATZ
Summary: "When he turned his eyes back to the car, he found himself staring into the black eyes of the youngest man. Watching as he shoots a lazy salute before heading in behind the other two, extinguishing his cigarette against the cold blacktop of the road, Jay realized he often labels himself as unnecessarily paranoid. But, while being caught staring by someone who had previously paid no mind in his general direction until that very moment, Jay couldn't help but feel terrified, like the man had stared into his soul and told him one thing;Stay Out of This, Merrick."





	Marble Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> “We tread a careful line, between the creatures of the night. Because we’re not completely sure, who goes to nightclubs anymore.”  
> -Count Those Freaks, Whitey.

-0-

They arrived in the quiet town of Rosewood in a car much too big for three people and a box. 

Two men and a woman all dressed in black suits with white dress shirts and black, dimpled ties. Far too professional for simple movers. That and the fact that there was only one box in the car, not many like one would expect of any movers no matter how professional. 

Jay ‘Bluebird’ Merrick watched and documents as they sit in the car for a moment from his bedroom window, covered only by the shades and the uncut shrub his mother had left in front of his window. 

Jay thinks himself a thorough investigator, while most of his acquaintances think him highly paranoid.

He leaves no comment on the latter.

Something twists in his gut, and he peeks his head back up to look at the trio, watching as the woman with auburn hair in a slightly messed with but still clean bun on top of her head stands outside the car. She doesn’t stretch like he expects her to, and he makes a note of it in his journal. 

Small quirks, little ticks, important details hidden in small lines. Jay is a little more than a little paranoid, but he is also Thorough and ruthless in his investigations.

The woman stands with broad shoulders and a distinct lack of visible curves, her nose straight and her lighter eyes sharpened at both ends. Her skin is olived with sun and work, and a small tan line runs across both of her wrists from where her dress shirt hides the skin from the sun. A ring wrapped tightly around her right middle finger, something small and gleaming in her lack of jewelry. Her energy reads dominance and control, and Jay finds his nerves prickling at something dangerous that remains unseen. 

She shifts her footing to say something to one of the men in the car, and Jay notices a streak of pale blonde sticking out against her auburn bun. 

 _Stress?_ He writes in the journal, curiosity peaking more to what the trio do for a living. 

when he looks up, he is met with the sight of one of the men leaning against the car that he had, at some point, crawled out of.

The man is definitely small for his supposed age, with mildly tanned skin and dark curls of black that shines under the streetlamp and the faint glow of his cigarette. His body is softer, but still obviously hiding muscles just beneath the surface. He stands with an obvious limp, _old job gone wrong?_  and scars decorate his calloused hands in lines and pinpoints ranging from large to small. his nails are painted a chipped black, and he picks at the skin of his pointer finger with his unoccupied thumb as he skillfully juggles his cigarette in the same line of fingers.

His eyes are dark, practically pitch black in the lamplight overhead, and he blinks slowly when he looks at the woman. 

 _Cat-like characteristics??_ Jay adds. 

She says something to the black-eyed man, and he lets out a small laugh that looks more like a forced breath than a laugh and turns to the car the third member of the trio still sits in. 

He says something that looks like _scared?_ with a teasing smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes. 

Mitski, Jay’s chubby black cat, brushes up against his leg and crawls gently into his lap before settling down. When Jay looks back up, the third member of the trio is standing outside the car with a box in his hands. 

He was tall and fit, with black hair that, instead of curling like the black-eyed man’s, hung in a messy and gell slick side sweep to the opposite side of his part than the smaller man, who he seemed to share a face with. He was a head or two taller than the black-haired man and was a few obvious inches taller than the woman. His skin was tanned but carried an odd, sickly paleness just under the surface, illuminated by the seemingly perfect angle of the streetlight above them. 

He said something to the other two, feigning annoyance, and headed into the house they had parked outside of.

Jay stares after him for a moment, eyes tracing the shape of him against the box and door ahead of him. The woman soon joins him at the door and unlocks it before pushing it open for the tallest man to walk through. She turns back to the smaller man still leaning against the car and tilts her head in a silent question to him to which he waves his unoccupied hand at and motions for her to go inside. She nods at him and closes the door, unaware of Jay's eyes on her.

When he turned his eyes back to the car, he found himself staring into the black eyes of the youngest man. Watching as he shoots a lazy salute before heading in behind the other two, extinguishing his cigarette against the cold blacktop of the road, Jay realized he often labels himself as unnecessarily paranoid. But, while being caught staring by someone who had previously paid no mind in his general direction until that very moment, Jay couldn't help but feel terrified, like the man had stared into his soul and told him one thing;  
_Stay Out of This, Merrick._

Sadly, Jay felt he would have to disappoint. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a cat blink slowly at another cat or human, it shows a deep level of trust or affection.

**Author's Note:**

> As Always,  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated loves!~


End file.
